Your Move by Emily Waters
by claudia20100
Summary: Harry ha una cotta per Piton, e una strana partita di scacchi porterà allo scoperto questo sentimento.


_**DISCLAIMER**__: Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di J.K. Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright._

_**ATTENZIONE**__: tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono immaginari e non hanno alcun legame con la realtà. Qualsiasi nome e riferimento a fatti o persone reali è da ritenersi casuale._

_oOoOo_

_**TITOLO: **__Your Move ( Tocca A Te)_

_**AUTRICE: **__Emily Waters_

_**RATING : **__NC17_

_**PARING **__**: **__Harry / Severus_

_**TRAMA **__**:**_ _Harry ha una cotta per Piton, e una strana partita di scacchi porterà allo scoperto questo sentimento._

_**GENERE**: Comico, Romantico_

**AVVERTIMENTI**: AU, Linguaggio, Post libro 6, Sesso descrittivo

_**LINK : **__L'account dell'autrice è registrato nei seguenti siti:  
# FanFiction .net ( link diretto alla storia ^ www .fanfiction .net/s/4987185/1/Your_Move ^ )  
# Snarry .net ( link diretto alla storia ^ www .snarry .net/viewstory .php?sid=313&PHPSESSID=prdypwkp ^ )  
# The Silver Snitch II ( link diretto alla storia ^ www .thesilversnitch .net/tss2/viewstory .php?sid=4255&chapter=1 ^ )  
# AdultFanfiction .net ( link diretto alla storia ^ hp .adultfanfiction .net/story .php?no=600022219 ^ )_

_**TRADUZIONE:**__La storia è una one-shot. Ogni commento che invierete sarà tradotto e inoltrato all'autrice, ogni due settimane._

_**BETAREADER**__**: **__Alexiel ( Ufficio BetaReader, link al profilo ^_ _ www .serintage .com/ufficio/viewuser .php?nick=Alexiel ^ ) ed Ernil( Nocturne Alley , link al profilo ^ www .nocturnealley .org/viewuser .php?uid=4662 ^ )_

oOoOo

_Dedicata a __**Slayer87**__, per il suo compleanno.  
Mia cara mentore, oggi è la tua festa, goditela! Ecco un piccolo regalino che spero tu possa gradire., come ringraziamento per avermi introdotto al mondo delle fan fiction. _

_**TANTI AUGURI!**_

oOoOo

Harry si grattò la testa e fece un respiro profondo prima di bussare alla porta di Piton. Da quando la guerra era finita, lui e Piton erano riusciti a seppellire i vecchi contrasti e stabilire un semi-civilizzato qualcosa-simile-alla-amicizia. Beh, per quanto si possa essere amici con qualcuno che non perde mai l'occasione di rimproverarti, punzecchiarti, e sottolineare i tuoi difetti, pensò Harry mestamente.

E Piton certamente lo faceva. Sembrava provare un piacere speciale nel rimarcare le mancanze di Harry come professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure e come essere umano. Ma a Harry non importava. Non molto. Aveva imparato a non fare neanche una piega la maggior parte delle volte, riflettendo che fosse la sua penitenza per gli anni dilamentele riguardo a Piton.

Sentendosi un po' in colpa per il pessimo comportamento che Piton aveva avuto nelle relazioni umane durante gli anni della guerra, Harry si era davvero preso il disturbo di invitare Piton a quanti più ricevimenti sociali possibili. Piton, ovviamente, declinava la maggior parte delle offerte, dall'assistere a partite di Quidditch a notti passate a bere ai Tre Manici di Scopa. In effetti, l'unica cosa abitudinariache, a malincuore, aveva acconsentito a fare con Harry era giocare a scacchi, e, probabilmente, solo perché potesse gongolare.

Quella era una cosa che Harry aveva imparato ad accettare. Piton non era un vincitore molto gentile. O un perdente. Più precisamente, Piton non era _mai _molto gentile. L'uomo poteva essere orribile nelle relazioni, ma non aveva nemmeno mai perso l'opportunità di tormentare Harry. **(NOTA 1)**

Harry lasciò andare un profondo respiro e bussò alla porta.

"Entra, Potter," disse Piton con quella voce sinistra e setosa, sempre-così-garbata, quasi ipnotica. Si poteva dire quello che si voleva sulle maniere di Piton, ma la voce dell'uomo era molto sexy, in un modo quasi mortale.

Ignorando come al solito quei pensieri accidentali (che erano sempre e sempre più frequenti in quei giorni), Harry entrò negli appartamenti di Piton, e si sedette al suo posto al tavolo, dove il set di scacchi li stava aspettando.

"Colore?" chiese la voce di Piton, da qualche angolo remoto nella stanza.

"Bianco" disse Harry, contenendo a mala pena il suo shock di fronte al fatto che Piton avesse realmente chiesto la sua preferenza per qualcosa. "E ti ringrazio".

"Prego, Potter," le parole strascicate di Piton contenevano appena il più piccolo sentore di disprezzo. "Probabilmente è una buona idea per te giocare con i pezzi bianchi."

"Come sarebbe a dire?" scattò Harry, intuendo un rimprovero. Non era sicuro se fosse più sconvolto dal rimprovero, o dal fatto che per qualche insondabile ragione aveva scoperto che anche quando insultava la voce di Piton suonava sexy.

"Solo che, statisticamente parlando, i pezzi bianchi vincono più spesso," Severus lo informò piacevolmente, sedendosi dall'altra parte del tavolo, di fronte a lui. "E sa il cielo, se hai bisogno di tutti i vantaggi che puoi ottenere."

"Grazie" disse Harry acidamente, toccando un pedone bianco con un dito. "Allora, come sono state oggi le lezioni?"

"Il solito, Potter. Idioti senza speranza, tutti quanti."

"Proprio come me, eh? Pedone in E4".

La piccola figura bianca si recò nel quadrato designato e si guardò intorno. Harry poté giurare di aver sentito un pesante sospiro da parte del piccolo pezzo degli scacchi.

"Beh, non vorrei arrivare a tanto," ribatté Piton seccamente. "Nessuno potrebbe essere così terribile come te. Pedone in D6."

Il pedone nero si diresse verso lo spazio indicato e guardò avanti intensamente. Harry tremò leggermente. Aveva sempre trovato gli scacchi magici un po'... da brivido, ma, quando giocava con Piton, lo erano ancora di più. Soprattutto con quel nuovo modello, che sembrava un po' troppo vivo perché Harry si sentisse a suo agio.

"Dove hai preso questo set di scacchi?" domandò.

"Me lo ha regalato Hermione Granger per il mio compleanno," rispose Piton.

"È strano," mormorò Harry, contemplando la sua prossima mossa.

"Cosa?" sibilò Piton. "Che io abbia un compleanno? O che a qualcuno importi?"

"Beh, anche quello," Harry fece un sorrisetto compiaciuto, "ma è strano che Hermione ti abbia dato un set di scacchi magici. Non li approva. Dice che sono troppo... barbari."

Piton scosse la testa stancamente. "Tipico. Come qualcuno così miseramente sentimentale sia riuscito a finire la scuola nel mondo magico va veramente oltre la mia comprensione".

Harry ridacchiò. "Pedone in D4. Comunque, sì, è Hermione, è normale. Non ama molto gli scacchi magici. Dice che le fa venire mal di testa guardare i pezzi che si attaccano in quel modo".

"Cavallo in F6. Sono sorpreso che non abbia avviato un movimento per la liberazione dei rospi della menta piperita, che saltano nella pancia dopo averli mangiati", disse Piton con calma, mentre il suo cavallo galoppava nel quadrato distante uno spazio dal primo pedone.

"Cavallo in C3," pronunciò Harry, per non essere da meno. "Guardi, professore ..."

"Non sono più il tuo professore da oltre quattro anni, Potter," ribadì Piton con voce stranamente alterata.

"Va bene, signore -"

Con sua sorpresa, Piton tossì una secca e roca risata.

"Che c'è da ridere?" domandò Harry.

"Niente. Pedone in G6."

"Pedone di F3," indicò Harry. "Comunque, come ho detto, signore, è strano che Hermione ti abbia dato la scacchiera. Considerando la sua disapprovazione del gioco in quanto tale. Scommetto che sei l'unico per cui la mia amica abbia fatto quel tipo di eccezione, comunque. "

"Uhm," rifletté Piton tranquillamente.

Harry alzò gli occhi, e rimase scioccato quando si rese conto che l'espressione di Piton era sorprendentemente rilassata. I suoi lineamenti, di solito duri e severi, sembravano incredibilmente morbidi nella penombra della stanza.

"Mi stai fissando, Potter," notò Piton.

"Mi dispiace, signore," mormorò Harry. "Tocca a te".

"Alfiere in G7," mormorò Piton. "E stai ancora fissando."

"Ti dà davvero così tanto fastidio? Alfiere in E3."

"Francamente? Sì, al punto tale che sono tentato di evocare una benda per gli occhi solo per te," ribadì Piton seccamente.

Harry si morse il labbro, trovandosi improvvisamente a corto di fiato, mentre si trovava a immaginare se stesso seduto proprio così, nella camera di Piton, solo con gli occhi bendati, non sapendo ciò che Piton stesse per fare, ma sperando che ...

"Tocca a te, signor Potter," la voce di Piton interruppe le sue elucubrazioni.

"Eh? Oh, merda. Che cosa hai fatto?"

"Ho spostato il mio pedone in C6. Onestamente, Potter, a meno che non ti concentri, dannazione, non vedo il motivo di giocare ..."

Oh, era concentrato al massimo, tranne che si stava concentrando interamente su altro. Aveva fatto del suo meglio per evitare di fissare il volto di Piton, solo che adesso lo suo sguardo si era fissato sulle mani di Piton, il che era ovviamente assolutamente inadeguato, perché quello era proprio Piton ... Piton, con le sue lunghe dita eleganti ...

"Regina in D2!" gridò Harry disperatamente.

"Una mossa brillante," commentò Piton sardonico.

"Che cosa? Che cosa ho fatto di sbagliato?"

"Niente. Pedone in B5".

"Mi stai solo prendendo in giro. Cerchi di minare la mia fiducia", disse Harry cupo. "Cavallo in E2".

La piccola figura galoppo nella posizione e si posizionò vicino alla regina di Harry.

"Come ha fatto?" Piton chiese, fissando la scacchiera attentamente.

"Che vuole dire?" mormorò Harry.

"Quello che voglio dire tu non hai specificato quale cavallo volessi muovere in E2".

"Eh?" Harry si strofinò gli occhi e fissò la scacchiera, rendendosi conto in ritardo che Piton aveva ragione. "Oh".

"Vedi, entrambi i tuoi cavalli avrebbero potuto spostarsi in quella casella," sottolineò Piton. " Il gioco come faceva a sapere _quale_ dei due muovere?"

"Non lo so," ammise Harry. "Forse è incantato per rispondere anche ai _nostri_ pensieri?"

"Forse" mormorò Piton e Harry ebbe la netta impressione che Piton stesse rabbrividendo a disagio. Non che Harry potesse biasimarlo. L'idea di un gioco in grado di rispondere ai pensieri di qualcuno era inquietante, come minimo.

"Uhm. Vediamo un po' questo allora. Cavallo in D7".

Harry osservò uno dei cavalli di Piton galoppare in D7.

"Era quello che intendevi mandare lì?" chiese Harry.

"Sì," confermò Piton accigliandosi.

"Che razza di incantesimo," sussurrò Harry. "E' raccapricciante ..."

"Abbastanza," concordò Piton. **"**E' al limite della la Magia Oscura".

"Ah, e tu sai tutto al riguardo, non è vero?" scattò Harry, subito irritato per quella che sembrava un'accusa rivolta a Hermione.

"Esattamente come te ," disse Piton bruscamente: "te e quella tua maledetta Mappa del Malandrino..."

"Oh, fottiti! La mappa è innocua!"

Piton si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e incrociò le braccia sul petto. "Mi ha chiamato brutto idiota," ribadì in modo piuttosto spietato.

"Lo stai prendendo nel modo sbagliato," protestò Harry.

"Come avrei _potuto_ prenderlo per il _verso sbagliato_?" chiese Piton.

Messa in quel modo, Harry dovette ammettere che Piton aveva le sue ragioni.

"Beh," disse adagio, "Voglio dire ... dal momento che è evidentemente che non vero, ciò che la Mappa ha scritto, voglio dire, dovresti semplicemente ignorarlo, e farlo passare per uno stupido scherzo ... voglio dire, sei davvero molto ... distinto." concluse Harry debolmente, sentendo le guance infiammarsi mentre parlava. Rabbrividì leggermente sulla sedia, aspettando che Piton tirasse fuori la sua bacchetta e lo mandasse dritto all'inferno con una maledizione. Per sua somma sorpresa, Piton gli concessesemplicemente un breve cenno del capo.

"Tocca a te, credo," disse Piton con voce stranamente calma che trasmetteva qualcosa come una sfida sottintesa.

"Alfiere in H6" disse Harry, e il bianco pezzo raffigurante un religioso lo fissò con disgusto prima di camminare a grandi passi con aria rassegnata verso la sua destinazione. **( NOTA 2)**

Piton sogghignò allegramente. "Alfiere cattura alfiere in H6," proclamò, chiaramente soddisfatto.

L'alfiere nero marciò verso il bianco. Quello che accadde in seguito fu quasi troppo bizzarro da descrivere.

Sia Harry che Piton fissarono sconcertati, la bocca completamente spalancata, mentre l'alfiere nero creava una lunga corda e procedeva a legare l'alfiere bianco in un modo piuttosto esperto, magistrale, ma anche estremamente complicato.

"Che cazzo sta facendo?" chiese Harry a bassa voce.

"Credo che sia bondage giapponese," rispose Piton con noncuranza, fissando i piccoli pezzi.

"Che cosa _ne_ sai al riguardo?" domandò Harry.

"Leggo libri," spiegò Piton impassibile, con gli occhi che seguivano il piccolo personaggio bianco che sfilava in disgrazia fuori dalla scacchiera.

"Libri, eh," sussurrò Harry con voce roca, desiderando d'un tratto di non essere altro che il piccolo bianco alfiere legato e sfilare da qualche parte ... ma solo se l'alfiere nero fosse stato...

"Potter!" abbaiò Piton. "Tocca a te."

"Giusto," borbottò Harry. "Mi dispiace, signore. Regina cattura alfiere in H6".

La regina bianca marciò lungo la scacchiera, e si fermò proprio di fronte all'alfiere nero, guardandolo come se lo stesse valutando.

"Avanti," la sollecitò Harry. "Ce la puoi fare ... vai così, ragazza".

La regina bianca cadde in ginocchio davanti all'alfiere nero in una posizione di fellatio.

Harry scosse la testa. "No," sussurrò.

La testa della regina si muoveva avanti e indietro. L'alfiere nero sembrava divertirsi. Completamente mortificato, Harry si strofinò inutilmente i palmi sudati e, infine, osò alzare gli occhi per incontrare lo sguardo di Piton. Piton stava guardando direttamente verso di lui, sogghignando.

"Potter, è un bel sentimento, ma ..."

"Non cominciare!" scattò Harry. L'umiliazione era al di là del limite di sopportazione. Il suo viso era in fiamme. Le sue orecchie fischiavano. Si chiese per un attimo se la sua preparazione in Legilimanzia fosse abbastanza buona per Oblivare Piton ...

L'alfiere nero emise un forte grido e crollò senza forze ai piedi della regina bianca. La regina bianca trascinò l'alfiere nero fuori dalla scacchiera, e assunse la posizione che aveva occupato lui prima.

Harry rabbrividì appena e guardò Piton, che sembrava stesse per dire qualcosa di maligno.

Harry lo guardò male. "Non. Una fottuta. Parola. A proposito. Di questo."

"Molto bene, signor Potter," disse Piton con dolcezza.

Merda. Naturalmente Piton lo dirà a tutti, pensò Harry, mentre la disperazione iniziava a farsi strada dentro di lui.

Giocarono per qualche minuto in silenzio, interrotto solo dagli ordini dati ai pezzi del gioco e dai movimenti delle pedine.

Forse avrebbe dovuto solo dimettersi, pensò Harry con amarezza mentre il gioco continuava a svolgersi. Trasferirsi in Bulgaria. Insegnare a Durmstrang. Allevare di Ippogrifi in Australia. Andare in Antartide.

Molto presto, un pedone bianco catturò un pedone nero, o meglio, il pedone bianco offrì il suo culo per essere scopato. Il pedone nero procedette a scopare il pezzo vigorosamente e con entusiasmo, poi perse conoscenza russando forte. Il pedone bianco lo portò fuori dalla tavola e occupo la casella con un grido trionfante.

"Beh, cazzo," mormorò Harry.

"Sì," concordò Piton, che lo fissava intensamente. "C'è qualcosa che vorresti dire, Potter?"

Harry si leccò le labbra e cercò nel suo cervello una spiegazione plausibile per il comportamento del suo pedone. Non gli venne in mente niente. Assolutamente niente.

"Tocca a te," gracchiò infine. Non aveva voluto suonare così pietoso.

"Pedone in E5," disse Piton con calma.

Il pedone nero avanzò a grandi passi verso il pedone bianco e lo afferrò per i capelli, spingendolo verso il basso. Il Pedone Bianco si lasciò persuadere in fretta e con entusiasmo. Con una piccola frusta, il pedone nero procedette a guidare il pedone bianco fuori dalla scacchiera, prima di assumere la casella occupata in precedenza.

Harry si contrasse leggermente. "Quindi, fruste e corde sono il tuo genere, eh?" Guardò Piton con un sorrisetto molto piccolo.

"Pensavo che non volessi parlarne," dichiarò Piton con indifferenza.

"Non voglio!" ribadì Harry in fretta. "E' solo ... tutto ciò è molto imbarazzante. Forse dovremmo fermarci".

"Se sei disposto ad ammettere la sconfitta," disse Piton sorridendo.

"Bene, potremmo definirlo un pareggio," disse Harry.

"Potremmo, ma stai chiaramente perdendo."

"Nei tuoi sogni," scattò Harry. "Ti farò il culo".

"Interessante scelta delle parole, Potter, soprattutto considerando come sta andando il gioco finora," ribadì con nonchalance Piton.

"Non significa niente!" protestò Harry debolmente.

"Certo che no," disse Piton con un piccolo cenno del capo. "Sono sicuro che sia un puro caso che i tuoi pezzi abbiano espresso il desiderio di assumere una posizione sessualmente sottomessa".

"Sì," disse Harry a disagio. "Una coincidenza".

E non lo aiutò molto il fatto che qualcosa si fosse mosso fra le sue gambe appena la setosa e piacevole voce di Piton aveva accennato alla sottomissione sessuale.

"E' il tuo turno," disse Piton.

"Turno," mormorò Harry, sbattendo le palpebre rapidamente. I suoi pensieri erano confusi e sfocati. Concentrò la sua attenzione sui pezzi rimasti in gioco .

Si segnò mentalmente di uccidere Hermione alla prima opportunità. Tipico della ragazza pensare un incantesimo per incantare i pezzi in modo che rispondessero ai suoi pensieri ... i loro pensieri ... oh dei, ma - i pezzi di Piton avevano scopato i suoi pezzi, voleva dire che ...

"Beh?" lo pungolò Piton.

"Io, uhm, ehm - Signore..."

"Avevi davvero un vocabolario migliore al primo anno," commentò Piton, ma senza tono d'accusa.

Harry trasalì leggermente.

"Tocca a te, Harry" disse Piton con una voce insolitamente tenera.

_Harry_.

Piton lo aveva chiamato _Harry_.

Piton non lo aveva _mai_ chiamato _Harry_.

Harry non disse niente. Non poteva. Si limitò a guardare intontito il re bianco mentre si alzava in piedi e attraversava la scacchiera verso il re nero.

Harry sbatté le palpebre ancora.

Il re bianco si inginocchiò davanti al re nero, assumendo un atteggiamento di resa completa.

Piton lo guardò in modo calcolatore.

"Credo che questo sia contro le regole del gioco", disse dolcemente.

Harry chiuse gli occhi sentendosi crollare il mondo addosso.

"Credo che non mi interessi," disse rassegnato.

Piton gli fece un piccolo cenno del capo, invitandolo a continuare.

"Guarda - Non posso fare niente per quello che provo, ma so che tutto ciò è ridicolo" disse Harry stancamente. "Hai messo in chiaro che non ti piaccio molto, e non ti piace passare il tempo con me socialmente, e tutto il resto - e beh, probabilmente ci sono ansiose mandrie di giovani streghe in coda per essere legate con bondage giapponese, sai, con te che sei un eroe di guerra e tutto il resto, e sono abbastanza felice di rimanere solo amici davvero, se non fosse stato per Hermione e i suoi maledetti scacchi stregati, non avresti mai saputo quello che provo, giusto? Io non volevo che tutto ciò accadesse ". La sua voce si spense, e guardò Piton miseramente.

"Ti credo," disse Piton molto tranquillamente.

"Beh, bene," Harry emise un sospiro di genuino sollievo . "Possiamo dimenticare l'intera faccenda quindi, giusto? Come un equivoco molto strano, assurdo, orribile e ..."

Con la coda dell'occhio, Harry vide il re nero posare le mani sulle spalle del re bianco inginocchiato.

Lentamente, Harry alzò la testa e vide che Piton lo guardava con un'espressione insolitamente tenera sul volto.

"Tocca a te,"disse con un piccolo, ma autentico sorriso sulle labbra.

Sentendosi come se stesse impazzendo, Harry si alzò dalla sedia e si diresse verso Piton.

Gli ci volle un'eternità per attraversare la distanza tra loro.

O forse anche di più.

Pensieri del tutto fortuiti gli ronzavano nella testa.

Corda per bondage giapponese.

Uccidere Hermione.

La Regina Bianca mentre faceva un pompino all'Alfiere Nero.

Dimettersi da Hogwarts.

Bendato.

Il Pedone Bianco che scopava il Pedone Nero.

Antartide.

Ma tutti quei pensieri presero il volo e scomparvero senza lasciar traccia quando Harry finalmente cadde in ginocchio e seppellì il viso nel grembo di Piton.

Sentiva le mani di Piton giocare con i suoi capelli, senza dubbio spettinandoli terribilmente. Era una sensazione meravigliosamente stupenda. Non si era mai sentito così accolto, così benvenuto tra le mani di qualcuno. Ancora di più, non si era mai sentito così in pace e così a casa.

Pienamente convinto che quello fosse una specie di sogno surreale, Harry strofinò la guancia contro le cosce di Piton.

"Tocca a te, credo," Harry non poté trattenersi dal prenderlo un po' in giro.

La mano di Piton gli afferrò i capelli con forza, e gli tirò indietro la testa. Harry alzò lo sguardo, per rendersi conto che Piton si era sporto verso di lui, e le loro facce erano perfettamente posizionate per un bacio. Un attimo dopo, le loro labbra si unirono con forza. Harry chiuse gli occhi, gettò le braccia intorno al collo dell'uomo, e cominciò a baciarlo mettendocela tutta.

Qualche tempo dopo, quando interruppero il bacio per prendere aria, Harry si rese conto che Piton era in qualche modo finito sul pavimento accanto a lui. Il suo volto era piacevolmente arrossato.

Le loro mani raggiunsero nello stesso momento i bottoni dei rispettivi vestiti.

"Che razza di partita a scacchi," disse Piton. La sua voce era piena di divertimento e ... affetto.

Harry sorrise, sentendo il bisogno di prenderlo in giro di nuovo. "Game over," disse, procedendo a eliminare uno per uno gli irritanti e numerosi bottoni sulla veste di Piton. "Scacco matto".

oOoOo

_**NOTA DELL'AUTRICE**__  
Il gioco è stato basato su una vera e propria partita a scacchi, Pavel Blatny vs B Belloti, Groningen 1984 _

_**NOTA 1**__  
Dal testo originale: "The man may have gotten the short end of the proverbial stick, but he never missed the opportunity to poke Harry with it, either."  
__L'autrice gioca con il modo di dire inglese "to get the short end of the stick" (Non essere particolarmente abile nelle relazioni umane), rendendo però questa capacità di Severus come un'arma che può usare per colpire Harry ("he never missed the opportunity to poke Harry with it,")._

_**NOTA 2**__  
L'alfiere viene spesso rappresentato con il copricapo da vescovo dato che nei paesi anglofoni è chiamato appunto Bishop (vescovo)_

_oOoOo_

_Hanno partecipato alla rea__lizzazione di questo capitolo: __**Ernil**__ (beta), __**Alexiel**__ (beta), __**Stefano**__ (rilettore)_


End file.
